1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foundation garment. More specifically, this invention relates to a foundation garment that is designed to relieve menstrual discomfort. In addition, the invention relates to a method for alleviating menstrual discomfort using a garment according to the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
During and shortly prior to menstruation, many women suffer from pain and cramping in the pelvic area. These symptoms occur as a result of congestion in the pelvic area, which distorts the normal anatomy. Because the anatomy is distorted, normal neurovascular function is impaired which in turn contributes to the discomfort.
Although a number of girdle and the like type of garments have been proposed, one which is effective for relieving pain and cramping in the pelvic area prior to and during menstruation has not previously been specifically proposed.